


Sedativus

by chibi_zoisy



Series: Wild Geese [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Comedy, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: две истории про один более-менее надежный источник у(с)покоения.





	Sedativus

1941 год

 

Полстакана виски с водой спустя Пенвуд поинтересовался — еще слабым голосом, но уже членораздельно:  
— Я хотя бы не звал маму?  
— Нет, звал Королеву-мать, да все матерно. Ты пей, пей давай, — Артур доливал второй стакан уже до краев, не опасаясь, что трясущимися руками сей стакан не будет доставлен по назначению. Пенвуд-то до рта донес, но внезапно вспомнил, что такого — уже неразбавленного — он стаканами не употребляет. И захлебнулся. Артур искренне огорчился.  
Сидевший рядом с ними — как были, так и сели, на каменном полу у двери в подвал — Хью заметил, что как-то уж очень крепко сжимает графин с водой, хотя ничего, в общем-то, страшного и не произошло. Ну, то есть...  
— Ничего-ничего, Шелли, все мы через это прошли. Подумаешь, поблевал немного...  
— Шелби. Не «Шелли». Сколько раз я тебе говорил...  
— ...вот Хью — вот он да, когда в первый раз — так вообще чуть не все кишки наружу, скажи, а, Хью? — продолжал слишком уж быстро и малость нервно Артур. — Так что, Шелли, считай, ты прошел инициацию. Посвящение в охотники на вампиров.  
— Еще раз назовешь меня Шелли... — пробурчал Шелби Пенвуд почти нормальным голосом.  
Хью Айлендз всерьез задумался о том, чтобы вылить воды кому-нибудь на голову. Для начала — Артуру, чтобы прекратил хихикать. Затем — Шелби, для порядку.  
Ну и остаток себе за шиворот — чисто чтобы освежиться.  
Жарковато что-то здесь. Особенно после подвала.  
— Все так по первому разу. Вот Хью — он поначалу вообще за револьвер хвататься начал. Хотя я и предупреждал: не оружие надо, а запасные подштанники... Но он же у нас позитивист, материалист и не верит ни одному моему слову. Хотя я честно-благородно предупреждал!..  
— Ты столько за женщинами не ухаживаешь, сколько вился вокруг меня с разговорами насчет спиритизма, вампиризма и эзотерики, — сформулировал Айлендз и отобрал у Артура бутылку. Хотел отобрать и стакан — но рук не хватило. Пришлось отхлебнуть сначала виски, а потом уже запить водой из графина. — И твой переход к э-э-э... практической демонстрации оказался несколько внезапен.  
Если бы у Пенвуда были нормальные усы, а не только-только проклюнувшееся на их месте недоразумение — он бы их взъерошил. И зашипел:  
— А меня вы вообще решили без предупреждения. Да еще и напоили. И вообще.  
Хью пожал плечами. Артур замахал руками:  
— Для твоего же блага! Меня вот лично всегда мутит на него по трезвяку смотреть. Хотя уже который раз, казалось бы. А ты вообще молодцом. Скажи, а, Хью? Не заорал, не стал столбом, а сразу за топор!  
— Многообещающее начало, — согласился Айлендз. — Артур, будь так любезен, напомни: зачем ты держишь в подвале рядом с этим противопожарный щит?  
— Так техника же безопасности. Скинут «зажигалку» на дом — я первым делом в подвал. Его тушить. И гроб его. Это ж мое главное фамильное состояние. А ты его, Шелли, топором...  
На этом месте Артур таки получил не очень-то дружественный тычок в ухо от Пенвуда. А Айлендз устало подумал, что топором-то оно, наверное, чуть менее бесполезно, чем он в свое время пытался револьвером. В той же ситуации. И что отбирать топор у внезапно... как бы это сказать? Осмелевшего со страху?.. В общем, Пенвуда оказалось нелегкой задачей.  
— Зачем, почему топор? Просвети нас!  
— Под руку подвернулся. Удобный. Успокаивает... — Пенвуд все больше становился похожим на себя. Неловким, стеснительным… в общем, рохлей.  
На этом его знакомство с настоящим вампиром можно было считать состоявшимся. Артур после этого эпизода все думал постелить перед входом в подвал половичок — чтобы в похожих случаях было не так холодно сидеть и отходить со страху. Но так и не сложилось. Но то ли в сорок пятом, то ли чуть позже отослал Пенвуду тот самый топор с резьбой на классической латыни по рукоятке: “Sedatīvus*”.  
В восемьдесят девятом Шелби М. Пенвуд, будущий вице-адмирал, которого уже некому было назвать «Шелли», вернет сувенир в особняк Хеллсингов, и топор будет стоять в витрине зала Круглого Стола, рядом с антикварными саблями и палашами.

1999 год

 

— Да брось ты весло**. Все равно патронов нет. Лучше мне помоги.  
Тяжеленный деревянный шкаф оказался для Дубчека неподъемен, а потому Бенце хватается за другой край. Шкаф звякает железом и разбитой дверцей.  
— Осторожно, стекло.  
— Осторожно, человек живой. Понежнее давай.  
— Живой ли? — интересуется из-за угла баюкающий сломанную руку Банди.  
Шину ему намотали еще до того, как в баррикаду влепили второй прямой наводкой, накрыло тогда почти всех. А затем оставшихся накрыло еще раз — но уже в другой плоскости. Пита-то почти не зацепило, а вот выскочившие воевать дальше Бенце и Дубчек отхватили чуток.  
«Чутка» хватило, чтобы все оставшиеся в живых бойцы «Хеллсинга» всю оставшуюся жизнь с подозрением относились к гипнозу и не выкурили ни грамма дури, ни боже мой.  
Хотя вот док, Финч, он вообще некурящий. И, возможно, так некурящим и помрет, если его не вытащить из-под шкафа и россыпи железок — удача что ни на одну не напоролся — и не забинтовать голову. Крови было хоть и немного, но Док так и остался без сознания. В коридоре, да и в особняке в целом, стоит мертвая тишина, но это еще ничего не значит. Что-то (кто-то) могло остаться в живых.  
То есть, в неживых, конечно.  
Бенце ни к селу вспоминает истории, которые вместе травили наделенный излишним воображением Джокер и наделенный излишком информации Дубчек. Насчет неживых и того, что случилось с предыдущим штатом сотрудников в этом особняке полгода назад. И что говорили по этому поводу на инструктаже. Насчет степени целостности тела. Степени отделенности головы от туловища. И чем дальше, тем более безопасно выглядит вариант оставаться в зале с поставленным на попа и раздолбанным в щепу здоровенным столом.  
Вокруг все знакомые и родные. Пит Банди, рука сломана, но еще побегает. Джозеф, Джози, «Док» Финч — а черт его знает, оклемается ли. Остальные здесь уже не поднимутся — и это даже успокаивает. Гарантированно.  
Но вот добита ли падаль в коридоре и дальше — гарантий никто не давал. И бойцы Дубчек и Бенце с разряженными автоматами наперевес двигаются на разведку.  
Картина в предрассветном полумраке потихоньку проясняется: девочка размазывала по стенке тонким слоем. Буквально. Но не помешает-таки поработать прикладом, для надежности и чтоб душа была спокойна.  
Некоторое время спустя приходит Пит, волоча в здоровой руке топор — нашел где-то среди обломков. Что-то даже пытается рубить, но лезвие враз вязнет в серых, окровавленных до черноты, толстых шинелях.  
— Что? Все, закончили?  
— Ага. Тебя не подождали, — Дубчек чешет в затылке, протирает забрызганные очки — надел, хотя работа и непыльная. — Ты пока на стреме лучше посиди. И топор отдай. Тяжелый.  
Питер кивает почти радостно — ему охота начать забывать случившееся немедленно. Бенце и Дубчек идут дальше.  
Единственное, что в коридоре не размазано, не разорвано и не выпотрошено — это капитан. С большой дырой в спине, с несколькими пулевыми, но красавец — можно было бы сразу в гроб класть.  
И это нервирует.  
Особенно с учетом пары игольно аккуратных дырок на шее.  
Позднее в отчете Бенце напишет: «Действовали по инструкции». Банди — в устной форме по причине сломанной правой — скажет:  
— Нечему там было вставать, вот вам крест.  
А Дубчек впоследствии на любой выезд, даже небоевой, всегда будет брать с собой топор — старая ручка с затертой надписью сломается года через три и будет заменена на новую:  
— Так оно спокойнее.

**Author's Note:**

> ____________________  
> * "Успокаивающий" - лат.  
> ** Автомат АК с неразъемным деревянным прикладом (жарг.)


End file.
